


【龚朔】Waste It On Me

by 3wenfish



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3wenfish/pseuds/3wenfish
Summary: *前后无差，看似是现背，实是我瞎编*9k+，一发完HE
Relationships: 龚朔





	【龚朔】Waste It On Me

龚子棋把烟头在阳台的栏杆上摁灭，借着顾易鼾声的掩护蹑手蹑脚溜回寝室，第五次尝试进入睡眠。

闷热潮湿的夏夜是睡意的天敌，薄汗让白色背心黏糊糊地贴着身子，凉席也被体温蒸腾得没有一块清凉地。龚子棋把毛毯像印度飞饼一样在空中翻转数次后自暴自弃拿起手机。

把屏幕亮度调小，徐均朔的消息在列表最上方一眼可见，聊天消息还是下午的时候，徐均朔和他抱怨研究生课的曲目爆炸难，升降号看到两眼发昏，再嘲讽两句还在念本科的弟弟不能体会。龚子棋回了一个星之卡比出拳。徐均朔继续嘲讽，哦哟这个弟弟还盗我表情包。几个回合后龚子棋问他晚上火锅局来不来，高贵研究生立刻应道，来啊，怎么不来。最后一句消息是徐均朔说，你要是敢点全辣的锅我们就友尽。

闽东长大的孩子吃不得辣。徐均朔被忽悠着吃下一块红汤涮的牛肉就被辣得呲牙咧嘴，鼻尖上冒出细细的汗，脸也整个通红了起来。

龚子棋想到这嘴角就弯了起来，意识到后又赶忙扯下嘴角，在黑暗里练习表情管理。

他翻过身，开始纠结措辞。

操，龚子棋烦躁地把粘着点薄汗的刘海往后撸，一遇到徐均朔他就仿佛不会说话了，讲了十多年的母语怎么说都不能传达到意思，总感觉哪里怪怪的。或许是徐均朔在文字上的天赋让他相形见绌，如何妥帖得体又游刃有余，他想，那是他学不会的技能。

龚子棋正对着黑暗里一方亮着的屏幕发呆，徐均朔的消息突然从顶部跳出来。龚子棋手一抖，手机仰面掉在毛毯上无声响，唯一的光源却灭了。龚子棋心里骂自己大惊小怪，一边捡起手机。

01:53

徐均朔：「转账」

01:56

龚子棋：「已收款」

徐均朔：？？？你还没睡

龚子棋：你这么年轻睡的着觉？

徐均朔：列害，不愧是你

龚子棋：你怕是不知道顾易那批打呼噜有多响

徐均朔：天线宝宝黑眼圈.jpg

徐均朔：明天的你就是这个样

龚子棋：这是你

徐均朔：滚，爷和你不一样，爷去睡嘞

01:58

龚子棋：行8

龚子棋：晚安

龚子棋一句晚安发出去就后悔了，他盯着屏幕上方的数字跳到两点整，徐均朔没有回复，应该是真打算睡了。

龚子棋愤愤地按灭屏幕，暗骂自己莫名其妙，继续毫无睡意地盯着天花板。

按理说情感问题和人际关系并不被划在龚子棋的烦恼范围之内，但徐均朔是个例外。明明有很多朋友，什么样的人都一起混过，前任也不知换了多少个，龚子棋自觉不是优柔寡断之人，怎么会偏偏如此在意。

龚子棋曾经觉得这是因为徐均朔是天生的领导者，不管在专业领域还是人情世故方面都是同龄人中的佼佼者，注意到他很正常。但他逐渐发现，徐均朔吸引他的不是外表光鲜的一面，而是藏在背后的，偶尔才会被窥探到一角的真实。

大一刚开学那会儿他就知道徐均朔。没人不知道徐均朔，那个可以在课上游刃有余地范唱，也会在KTV开趴的时候调节气氛的好班长。可能是生在骨子里的一点叛逆，龚子棋对在大学的新环境里经营交友圈没什么兴趣，或许徐均朔也视他为班里的刺头，一直保持着半熟不熟的关系。龚子棋自然是先和同寝的一帮人混熟了，当代男大学生半夜开启神仙生活，人手一台电脑激战到凌晨，一通骚话下来也不知道认了多少爹。

生物钟颠倒的龚子棋第二天被顾易拖着拽着去围观辩论赛，等他们从后门溜进礼堂，比赛已经开始了。龚子棋掰下折叠靠椅往后一倒，头一歪眯起眼睛打算补觉。

“喂，这是决赛啊哥，我们系和管弦系，睁睁眼？”顾易躲开龚子棋顺势靠过来的头，捶了捶他肩膀。

“不必嘞，辩论哪比得上你的嘴炮。顾易你这嘴皮子不去打辩论可惜嘞。”龚子棋想起昨晚顾易打lol时如机关枪的嘴就太阳穴突突地跳。

前座的王敏辉回头：“顾易那是祖安人十级水平发言，要把对手打哭的嘞。”

辩题无非是那些模棱两可的观点，双方选手的引经据典到龚子棋耳朵里都成了一样频率的声波，逐渐分辨不出意思，大脑也停止运作。龚子棋索性闭上眼，任那些声音便逐渐远去，隔了一层毛玻璃般不真切了。

不知道过了多久，他听到一个清亮的声线穿过耳膜，把他出走的意识重新拉回亮堂的礼厅。龚子棋迷迷瞪瞪睁开眼，擦擦嘴角的口水，反方身穿白衬衫的少年一手撑着木质桌子，一手持麦克风，正在进行四辩总结发言。

龚子棋愣了愣神，才想起自己在看辩论赛，四辩选手是自己的班长徐均朔。徐均朔的言辞并不激烈，却句句逻辑缜密，掷地有声，全场的目光似乎都聚集在他身上。最后一个字落下，提醒时间结束的铃声刚好响起。他微微欠身，棉质衬衫束进西装裤扯出一个弧度，随着他坐下的动作落下一处皱褶。

龚子棋盯着那处不平整的衣角看了半晌，扭头对顾易说：“这场我们能赢。”

顾易惊异地挑了挑眉：“原来你在听啊？展开说说。”

龚子棋：“我们打得很有气势。”

顾易：“……就这？”

最后裁判的分数出来，音乐剧系以微弱的比分输了，不过徐均朔获得了最佳辩手的称号。

顾易侃道：“不愧是龚子棋，好一张乌鸦嘴，不说话还好，说谁谁输。”

龚子棋切了一声，侧头瞥见徐均朔领完奖回座。从他的角度刚好看到徐均朔单手撑着太阳穴，手指的阴影遮住他低沉的眉宇，眼底有些乌青，他竟从中看出了一丝疲倦。队友从边上拍了拍徐均朔，说了些什么，看口型是恭喜或者已经很好了之类安慰的话语。徐均朔把撑着的手放下，阴影褪去，表情又是平易近人的得体，似乎那一瞬的阴沉是种错觉。

龚子棋躺在床上回忆了一下，他和徐均朔正式认识是一个初秋的晚上，虽然离大一开学也不过几星期，但他总觉得他们的相识与众不同，有种莫名的仪式感。想到这龚子棋不禁笑了起来，果然是和徐均朔相处惯了，竟然也注重起仪式感这种子虚乌有的东西。不过或许只是因为是徐均朔才独特，徐均朔总能让一些理所当然的事情带上奇幻色彩，就像他要为被误解的星星证明一样。

九月底的晚上已经有了些凉意，龚子棋还是不怕冷似的穿着件黑色背心，和同寝室一帮人外卖点了烤串啤酒一顿痛饮。刚结交了一个月的哥们聊得甚是酣畅，恨不得把中学干过的牛逼事儿都拿出来吹一遍。

待大家都差不多尽了兴，龚子棋突然想起楼下的流浪猫还没有喂。上音宿舍楼附近一直有几只流浪猫，看着品种像是橘猫到不像是流浪猫，很亲近人。龚子棋家里养过好些猫猫狗狗，也一向乐于逗逗小动物。他不好意思告诉别人自己一个大老爷们喜欢小猫，于是每天晚上借着扔垃圾的机会偷偷给流浪猫喂点吃的。

龚子棋捏扁了啤酒罐丢进垃圾袋，腾出一个干净的食盒，把盐焗虾上面的调料用清水洗掉后放进食盒，走下了楼。

宿舍楼的后面有一片绿化带，龚子棋迎着晚风吹着口哨瞎晃悠，突然看到路灯下的石凳上有一个身影。徐均朔弯腰低着头，似乎在轻声说些什么，龚子棋这才看到他的膝盖上伏着一只小橘猫。

这才晚一点来喂食就有了新的主了，龚子棋腹诽。

徐均朔把包装袋里最后一块苏打饼干放到手心，小猫的脑袋就凑过来舔他的手。徐均朔小声说，没啦没啦，下次再给你带饼干好不好？他轻轻抚摸猫的脊背给它顺毛，小猫舒服地发出呼噜呼噜的声响，乖巧地趴在腿上不动了。

晚风吹散了白天的燥热，徐均朔的白T恤外套了件上音统一发的黑白竖条纹衬衫，那件龚子棋看了就嫌弃老土，一次都没穿过的校服，但徐均朔穿着就很顺眼。他身后就是宿舍楼的阳台，窗户透出明明灭灭的灯，有几个房间还晾着色彩各异的衣服被子，被风吹起像夜里鲜艳的风帆，龚子棋鬼使神差地拿出手机拍了张照。

正当他转身打算离开，小猫喵地叫了一声，跳下徐均朔的大腿跑到了他脚边，抬起上半身去嗅他手里的食盒。龚子棋骂了句馋猫，蹲下来把食盒放到地上。

他再一抬头徐均朔已经走到了他身前。

“龚子棋？”

“哎你知道我啊？”

徐均朔笑了一声：“一个班才多少人啊，我当然知道你”，他看着吃得正香的小猫说道：“前阵子一直是你在喂它吗？”

龚子棋抬手摸了摸鼻子：“嗯有时候没事就来逗逗猫。”他摸出烟盒，娴熟地抖出一根七星烟叼在嘴边，却发现在宿舍喝酒时打火机被顾易顺走了，一时有些尴尬。

徐均朔却突然靠了过来，拿出打火机咔得一声帮他点着了烟。谢谢，龚子棋叼着烟含糊不清地说，抬头刚好对上徐均朔的目光。少年的眼尾狭长，浓密的眉和深色的卧蚕让他在不笑的时候带有种深沉和疏离的气质。

但徐均朔在下一秒就笑了起来，“七星和万宝路哪个好抽？”

龚子棋愣了下：“不是，你抽烟？”

徐均朔插着兜摇摇头：“不抽，我就问问。”他仰起头看夜空，嘴角还残留一丝笑意。龚子棋想问他笑什么，又不好打扰，便也顺着他抬头看天。

“今晚有星星。”

“嗯，我看到了。”龚子棋随声应道。

徐均朔拿出手机对着天空拍了张照。“我福州的朋友和我说上海是看不到星星的，但是明明可以看到，它们就在那里”，徐均朔侧头对他说，“星星被误会了，我要替他证明。”

龚子棋没想到对话是这样的发展，一时竟不知说些什么，好在徐均朔也没要他回答。

徐均朔说，“我们以后可以轮流来喂猫”。他还说，“天气挺凉的你怎么就穿了件背心啊，早点回去吧。”

后来龚子棋每次回忆起那次相遇，都会想徐均朔为什么不抽烟还带着打火机。

不过在那之后他们的关系倒是好了不少。龚子棋逐渐发现徐均朔的人缘好不是没道理的，不仅是在人情世故上有一份超乎同龄人的妥帖，他也毫不吝啬于和大多数人一样有些庸俗的爱好。当龚子棋第一次看到徐均朔和顾易勾肩搭背看土味视频时还以为顾易又祸害了一个祖国的好花朵，没想到是花朵先动的手。

徐均朔像献宝一样给他看冬泳怪哥时，龚子棋心里是崩溃的。

“哎呀，子棋你看看嘛，我这是在教你人生快乐的奥秘。”

“不要，我有这时间还不如打游戏嘞。”

不过后来他还是看了，或许是那声子棋取悦了他。

龚子棋看着视频里脑袋尖尖的男人发出奇怪的声音，悄悄打量徐均朔眉眼弯弯笑得和孩子一样，不觉也带上了丝笑意。

“奥利给”，徐均朔憋着笑抬眼看他，眼睛亮亮的。

“奥利给什么给，晚上英雄联盟来不来。”龚子棋不留情面地给了徐均朔额头一个脑崩子。

“哎呦”，徐均朔揉了揉毛茸茸的刘海，“当然来，是时候让你们见识一下我的三件套薇恩。”

游戏果然是当代男大学生增进关系最好的方式，四人寝室开黑五缺一，徐均朔刚好被拉来凑数。龚子棋和徐均朔都属于空有理论知识，实际操作堪忧型玩家，顾易被气得又开始嘴炮攻击，一时间宿舍里鸡飞狗跳。

“妹妹，说好的carry呢，你怎么又死了，还是被单杀？”

“不是，对面领先我三级啊，害我今天怎么这么菜。”徐均朔生气起来口音虽然暴躁但还带着南方人软粘的尾音。

“不要慌我已经三件套了，你们保住我，拿了大龙能翻盘。”龚子棋一顿操作，眼睛紧盯屏幕。

“我靠均朔偷到龙了！”

“奈斯啊宝贝儿。”龚子棋一锤键盘，才后知后觉这个称呼有点过于亲昵。

“刚才谁说我不行的，啊？顾易你个狗东西。”徐均朔起了兴便开始不顾形象地嚷嚷。

顾易附和：“行行行，我们均朔宝贝最厉害了好吧。快去把对面那个皇子杀了孝敬孝敬你爹。”

徐均朔笑骂道：“滚。”

龚子棋突然觉得自己也不过是徐均朔那么多朋友中的一个，他尚且不在意，不知道自己在介怀些什么。

“哎哎哎子棋你愣着干嘛，快来救我一下啊，老龚！”徐均朔又吱儿哇叫了起来。

龚子棋内心想着自己的姓氏还能这么占便宜，一边应道：“来了来了来了给我三秒钟。”

徐均朔的屏幕还是变成了黑白的，他一扔鼠标，“哎，最后还是我一个人，扛下了所有。”

一局打完徐均朔合上电脑，“不玩了，我回寝室嘞。”

龚子棋随口道：“今天通知里是不是说要每周查房？”话一出口大家都安静了下来。

这时走廊里传来由远及近的脚步声，每个人都屏息凝神，大眼瞪小眼。

敲门声响了起来。

“到床上去！”顾易做了一个夸张的口型，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势关了灯连滚带爬到上铺。

“操”，龚子棋一个箭步躺到床上，一个身影也随着他硬是挤上了狭小的宿舍床。

龚子棋刚抽开被子把徐均朔的脑袋罩住，宿管就开了门。

“都就寝了？”

徐均朔整个人团在被子里，额头抵着龚子棋的胸膛，两双长腿在宽仅一米的床上紧紧挨在一起。龚子棋一动也不敢动，徐均朔毛茸茸的头发挠得他下巴痒，一双无处安放的手臂虚虚搭在他的腰间，温热的触感在黑暗中被放大了数倍。

徐均朔似乎怕掉下床去，不动声色地往里面挤了挤，脑袋贴着他的脖颈，一双清瘦的胳膊抓着他后腰的衣服。龚子棋盯着黑洞洞的天花板，徐均朔的呼吸喷在他的锁骨，那一寸皮肤像在被灼烧，他不得不闭上眼睛平复快飙上一百八的心跳。

好不容易把宿管应付走了。顾易打开手机的手电筒，“卧槽龚子棋你嘴巴开过光吧，坏事一说一个准。”

徐均朔从被子里探出头，“闷死我了”。

“妈呀，你俩还真厉害。”顾易被他俩别扭地挤在一起的样子吓了一跳。

徐均朔的白T恤慌乱中缩了上去，他伸手拉抻遮住那截白皙的腰，“我要赶紧走嘞。我寝室在走廊最尽头，应该可以在宿管查到那边之前溜回去。”

大一时他们的寝室刚好都在一楼，徐均朔拉开窗户上的把手翻了出去，落在灌木丛中。

“没想到啊妹妹，你是惯犯吧还有这手？”

“你想不到的事情还多着呢。”徐均朔朝顾易翻了个白眼，“回去后联系。”

没过几分钟，龚子棋的手机屏幕上就显示徐均朔发来的ok手势，“安全抵达”。

后来在周一的全校集会上，音乐戏剧系龚子棋和徐均朔的宿舍获得了最佳宿舍称号，其他宿舍都被突击查寝抓了个正着。顾易王敏辉和徐泽辉都拒绝去领如此弱智的奖项，龚子棋只好被迫上台。

他走上前看到迎面走来一脸憋笑的徐均朔差点破功。好不容易假笑着领完奖，他和徐均朔一回到座位就笑得东倒西歪。

龚子棋平复下气息，问道：“原来这就是当好学生的感觉吗，潮dei。”

徐均朔差点笑出哨音，“潮得潮得，你可以把奖状回寝室供起来嘞。”

后来顾易等人的确把那张奖状贴在了宿舍门上，每晚通宵打英雄联盟时就拜一拜。

想到这龚子棋不觉笑了起来。他还是喜欢这样的徐均朔，不够沉稳，游戏打不过就吱哇乱叫，足够敏感，会为被误会的星星难过，不是领奖台上的优秀学生干部，而是鲜活的，生动的，他伸出手就能触碰的徐均朔。

他不得不承认他奢望这样的关系能长久一些，再长久一些，最好成为一种习惯，如果不能以心动的名义，那么习惯也好啊。龚子棋又想，不过像徐均朔这么聪明的人，即使和你疏远了也不会让你感觉出来的吧。二零一八年的时候他们都收到声一的邀请，徐均朔刚好在排一部剧只能推辞掉了。他去节目之后认识了好些兄弟们，也因为繁忙的行程留了一级变成了徐均朔的学弟。

龚子棋并不是放不下的人，甚至在别人看来有些过于我行我素。他知道每一段特定时期都会与不同的人相知相识，很多人能陪伴走完一程就已是人生的幸事，若是缘分已尽硬要强求，只会落得个双方都不痛快的下场，不如好聚好散，安静躺在通讯录里过节的时候发句祝福也能称得上朋友。虽然他这么想，这招在徐均朔身上却不适用。

其实在他去声入人心录节目之前还发生了一件事。

大三的期末，他们正在排学期末的一场原创大戏。那部剧是民国群像，剧本改编自一部影视剧作品。徐均朔和下一届的方书剑等人是主角，龚子棋的角色也算一个重要的人物，在剧情的转折点有关键作用。因为剧本要根据戏剧效果和舞台的需要进行改编，他们整个系的学生几乎花了一个多学期的时间耗在这部剧上，不仅要琢磨音乐和表演上的表达，还要配合剧本的改编进行调整，前前后后花的精力不比毕业大戏少。

其中徐均朔身兼多职，更担起了编剧的重任，每晚都熬红了眼，改出的稿子快和本书一样厚了，好在彩排出来的效果还挺满意。龚子棋的角色是原剧中没有的角色，徐均朔在改剧本那阵子还特意和龚子棋邀功，“喏，这个角色专门给你量身定制的，有排面吧？”

一切都按部就班，但就在正式开演的前一天傍晚，龚子棋接到了家里人的电话。外婆病重，速归。

龚子棋挂断电话后脑子仍一片空白，他从小是外婆带大的，吃惯了外婆亲手卷的饺饼筒，也牵着她的手走过铺满鹅卵石的海滩。他几乎没有思索就决定买最近的车票回台州。

“不是，”徐泽辉刚回宿舍就撞见披上外套，揣了手机钱包就要往外面跑的龚子棋，吃了一惊，“你现在就走？”

龚子棋黑着脸，侧身从徐泽辉身边挤过去，“不然什么时候走？”

“那明天的戏怎么办？”

龚子棋没有回头，“你帮我和老师说一声，就说我回老家了。”

他向校门口跑去，一路上有相熟的同学喊他名字，他像没听见一样跑出学校，一口气跑到了淮海中路。他拿出手机，屏幕顶部接二连三冒出来的消息都是来联系他的同学或老师，大多数问他人在哪里，也有责问他明天的戏怎么办，指责他没有集体意识的，一条条看得他心烦意乱。他切换屏幕查看最近的火车班次，而正值下班高峰期的上海车水马龙，他竟然等不到一辆空的出租车。

龚子棋看着远处高楼林立的建筑群，立交桥上拥堵的车辆排成一条彩色的线，霓虹灯像万花筒般衬得夜晚都变得光怪陆离，仿佛世界上只有他一个人是真真切切存在的。他突然觉得很荒唐，一时如孩童般无措起来。

“龚子棋！”他感到身后有一阵风，回头竟看到徐均朔骑着小电驴，“最近一趟火车什么时候？”

“……半小时后。”

“那你还在这？”徐均朔扔给龚子棋一个头盔，“上车。”

龚子棋抓紧徐均朔的牛仔外套，逆向的风呼呼地往脸上刮，他几乎睁不开眼，于是把徐均朔的腰揽得更紧了些。

“能不能再快点？”龚子棋一开口就被灌了一嘴风。

“我已经很快了，儿子不想吃罚款就闭嘴。”徐均朔迎风扯着嗓子喊道，又超了前面的一辆三轮车。

龚子棋侧头去看被甩在身后的灯火通明的楼房，心里却觉得像是有了底似的。他看不见徐均朔的表情，只能看到他被风吹得鼓鼓的浅色牛仔服，“班长。”

长长地延伸出去的拼色隔离栏随着一路行驶不断变换色彩，形成色块在视网膜上交替色彩。

红蓝，红蓝，红，蓝。

“现在知道我是你班长了？”

龚子棋一低头就能闻到徐均朔衣服上淡淡的洗衣粉味道，但很快又消散在夜风里了，“没想到好学生也会超速驾驶，真是列害。”

徐均朔哼了一声，“还不是因为你。”

“太荣幸了。”龚子棋这么说着，心里却开始愧疚他的脱逃。会对这个角色缺失最失落的应该是徐均朔吧，毕竟是他彻夜一笔一画在稿纸上写的心血。他想说句抱歉，却觉得事到如今说这些都没有意义，说谢谢也显得多余。

“均朔啊……”，他斟酌着开口。

像是预见了龚子棋会说什么似的，徐均朔先出声，“前面左拐就是了，我简直车技超群，秋名山车王。”小电驴一个急转弯，龚子棋吓得赶紧搂住徐均朔的腰，“妈呀你这是灵车漂移吧。”

小电驴在虹桥火车站南门停下，徐均朔踢了踢龚子棋小腿肚，“快去，要来不及了，儿子不用谢。”

龚子棋跳下车后座，抬头对上徐均朔的视线，突然一句话也说不出来。再不走就显得过分矫情了，龚子棋低下头，再抬起时扯起嘴角露出一个痞痞的笑容，像是一个成功逃了课的坏学生。他冲徐均朔挑了下眉就转身融进人潮中，支棱着几簇头发的后脑勺在虹桥火车站永远密集的人群中马上就找不到了。

徐均朔又在小电驴上坐了半晌，从牛仔服的内兜里摸出一根烟，看了一会儿又放了回去。今晚要熬夜改剧本了，他想，龚子棋那孙子。

说实话龚子棋虽然表面不说，心里却总是过意不去。后来他听说徐均朔极限操作，把他的戏份删去了，因为原剧本里没有这个角色，做了一番调整后剧情也能说得通，只是苦了徐均朔通宵改剧本后还加了一段临时的戏。

再之后龚子棋就去了声入人心，三个月录节目的忙碌和新鲜劲也让他们的交往慢慢减少。龚子棋碍于那场没去的戏，还欠了徐均朔一个人情，这下真成了彻头彻脑的反面角色，没心没肺的坏人，他便也不好意思和徐均朔主动联系。虽说徐均朔后来也去了第二季的声入人心，采访里说着是要向龚子棋和方书剑取取经，但寥寥数语的聊天记录却暴露了这不过是句客套话。

一晃就是半年。

龚子棋对着乐谱上的《当时》发愣，声乐老师说他唱得太直接，不够缠绵，没唱出“满腹心事说与谁知”的苦涩和凄哀。下课时又不经意说了句，你不是和徐均朔熟吗，他节目上和郑棋元唱过这首歌，你可以和他交流交流。

龚子棋何尝不知，他对着打字框打打删删，他甚至恶趣味地想起微博上看到的帖子，或许这首歌包含着徐均朔和郑棋元的情谊呢。然后他又恶劣地想，那我不管得，我就是单纯地问问徐均朔专业知识嘞。

微信消息发出去，徐均朔几乎是秒回。上来就是一通调侃，让爸爸来教教你。龚子棋和他绊了几句嘴才意识到他们有多久没这样讲话了，他突然意识到他和徐均朔总有一种默契，不管是在平时抛梗打趣上，还是两人关系的进退，不用挑明就能明白彼此的意思。

徐均朔发语音给他讲了讲这首歌的情绪处理，然后两人又开始扯皮。正好方书剑问他晚上火锅局来不来，让他也问问徐均朔。徐均朔倒是答应地爽快，“既然方方都提了，我做学长的必须请客。”

409寝室几个都是无辣不欢，全桌人就数徐均朔一个人吃不得辣。于是徐均朔俨然成了团宠，一口鸳鸯锅他独占半个锅，其他五六个人挤着在另外半口锅里抢肉吃。

龚子棋和顾易趁徐均朔去拿饮料的功夫，往他碗里堆了一片红油里烫好的麻辣牛肉，笑做一团等着看徐均朔笑话。

方书剑皱眉，“好了好了，子棋你们几个别欺负均朔了。”

龚子棋依旧止不住笑，“没事就一块，你不知道班长对辣多敏感，上次那个微辣的泡椒牛蛙就把他辣得灌了一整瓶矿泉水……”方书剑没有笑，低下头继续去啃没什么肉的鸭掌。龚子棋突然想起来他的班长已经不是徐均朔了。

顾易捅了捅龚子棋的胳膊，“均朔回来了。”

徐均朔把一瓶可乐递给龚子棋，奇怪地看了一眼憋笑得表情扭曲的顾易，“什么毛病啊，发生了什么？”

龚子棋啪的一声拉开易拉罐，眼见徐均朔毫无察觉地扒拉了一口蘸料蝶里的牛肉，然后马上扭过头呛得咳嗽。顾易在边上笑成了假声男高，还要故作体贴地问道：“妹妹，妹妹你怎么了，龚志强是不是你下的毒？”

方书剑拿起水壶想给徐均朔倒水，龚子棋抢先把刚打开的可乐递了过去。徐均朔接过可乐就是一通猛灌，喝掉半罐后还小小地打了个嗝，继续伸着一小截舌头嘶嘶地吐气，“龚子棋你他妈是不是有病啊。”

“不至于吧均朔，这个真的没这么辣吧，书剑你评评理，这个牛肉辣不辣。”龚子棋侧头去看方书剑，猝不及防顺着他的目光看到徐均朔被辣得红扑扑的小脸，水滴形的鼻头在蒸腾的热气里蒙上了一层细汗。

方书剑抽了张餐巾纸，“学长擦擦吧，都流汗了。”

徐均朔接过纸巾后说，“今天就我结账吧，下次你们再请”，说着就要起身，被方书剑拉住胳膊，“本来就说好我拿到研究生offer后请吃饭的，这顿必须我请，学长你不用客气。”

这就到了龚子棋最不擅长的环节，他翘着脚看着两位班长推搡，话说的一个比一个客气，扭头和顾易说了声，“我出去抽个烟。”龚子棋在前台结完账，又在店门口插着兜抽烟。一根烟还没抽完，徐均朔顾易几个就出来了。

“好啊龚子棋，真没想到，都会抢着结账了啊。”徐均朔一拳锤在他肩膀，半推半搡勾着他往前走，“说说你在我录节目的这阵还学会了啥。”

龚子棋嫌弃地偏头，“你说话怎么还有股大碴子味了呢，这么久不和我联系你还好意思说。”

“哎，子棋”，徐均朔松了手，看着他的眼睛说，“难道不是你先避着我的吗？”

龚子棋一时失语，也无从狡辩。他越过徐均朔额顶的碎发看远方的探照灯闪来闪去，可是就是没找到几颗星星。他头脑一热突然拉着徐均朔就往旁白的小巷子里走，“我烟抽完了，你陪我去便利店买几根。”

“那顾易他们几个呢？”

“不用管他，几瓶啤酒喝不醉的。”龚子棋感觉自己就像个硬拉着伙伴上厕所的幼稚小学生，无法独自完成某件事，仿佛落了单是件很挫败的事，一点也不酷盖。但他不想管这些，他只想带着徐均朔逃离。

“子棋。”徐均朔喊他。

他不看徐均朔的表情，只是固执地拉着他的袖子往街边拽。

“龚子棋！”

龚子棋松开手，从鼻子里哼了一声，过了一会儿才说道：“其实七星没有万宝路好抽，味儿太淡了，没劲。”

徐均朔挪到他身边，和他并肩沿着单行道的马路牙子慢慢走。他觉得他要忍不住了，有些话非说不可。

“均朔，你知道我之前为什么不和你联系的，你那么聪明，从来懂得揣测别人没有说出口的话，那你猜猜我接下来要说什么。”

徐均朔轻声笑了，他说道：“子棋你知道吗，我很羡慕你，可以对什么事都看的很洒脱，能为了自己看重的事情说走就走丝毫不顾别人的看法。我很羡慕，真的。”

“7-11到了，你去买烟吧，我在外面等你。”

龚子棋付完帐，透过便利店的玻璃门看站在街灯边的徐均朔。他插着兜，亚麻质地的白衬衫束进深色直筒裤，显出少年紧致的腰线。他低着头用鞋底磨地上的石子，或许是月光太暗，路灯亮得如同倾泻下的瀑布，把徐均朔的轮廓虚虚地笼罩住，像是他们在两个不同的世界。

不太灵的感应门终于开了，他映在玻璃上的模糊影子随着门的移动消失不见。龚子棋抬腿走出去，在徐均朔肩上拍了一下。“我不洒脱，我还要借烟消愁呢。”

“哦？龚子棋也有烦心事啊，潮的嘞。”徐均朔半开玩笑地说。

还不是因为你，龚子棋在心里说，我这么潇洒的人，竟然会败在你手里。

“现在几点，是不是快要宵禁了？”徐均朔说着摁亮手机，然后骂了一句，“操，还有五分钟，我们怎么还慢慢悠悠的。”

“跑啊，班长，我们可是最佳寝室啊。”

徐均朔拉起龚子棋的手臂就沿着路往学校跑起来，指节握在手腕上微微用力有些发疼，龚子棋翻过手心抓住徐均朔的手，跟着一同奔跑。黑色的薄风衣随着动作扬起，他感觉自己像一只夜行的鸟，就算看不清方向向着一个光源就能无畏地冲，何况前面还有牵着他手的老班长。

想到这龚子棋完全睡不着了。他索性坐了起来，去摸已经抽了两根的烟盒。他心里懊恼，本来想在晚上把话讲清楚，现在搞得更加不明不白了。

凌晨三点的宿舍走廊连盏灯都没有了。龚子棋小心地关了门，放轻脚步往宿舍顶楼走去。

一上天台视线就豁然开朗起来，连星星都露了面，一阵风吹散了凝聚起的热气，毛孔都舒展开。龚子棋深吸一口气，冷不丁看到栏杆边的人影。

那人回过头来，“子棋？”徐均朔诧异地挑了挑眉：“别说你大晚上不睡觉就是来顶楼抽根烟的。”

龚子棋愣了一下，笑起来：“是睡不着才来抽的。”

“这次潮龚总带了打火机吧？”徐均朔嘲道，然后转过身继续看远处。龚子棋也站到他身边，烟衔在嘴里，打上火，像开出了一朵橙红的花。

徐均朔歪着头看了他半晌，正当龚子棋要说你再看我烟灰都要吓掉了的时候，他开口说道：“不带打火机其实也没事，星星会帮你把烟点着。”

凌晨的夜难得的晴朗，没有云层的阻隔，夜空意外显得很高远，眯起眼睛远处星辰连成一片，倒真像不眠之人独身点起的烟火。龚子棋转过身，背靠着铁栏杆说道：“带诗人，那你能告诉我，我们第一次见面时你为什么带着打火机吗？”

徐均朔故作成熟地叹了口气，过了会儿才说：“子棋啊子棋，你喜欢顺其自然，但世界上哪有那么多巧合。在那之前我早就注意到你了，知道你会抽烟，也碰巧遇到过你喂猫，猜到你回来，我故意在那里等你的。”徐均朔说到这歪着嘴角露出一个狡黠的笑，“其实我在一年之前你给我看游戏直播时，偶然在你手机相册里翻到了我那张照片，那时我就猜到了。”

“子棋，你很勇敢，可以肆意地表达喜怒哀乐，喜欢就用行动表达，不喜欢就开骂正面刚，为了重要的人即使第二天要上台今天也可以一张车票直接走人。我没有那么潇洒，我在这之外还会想好多好多事情，要思考后果，会有世俗的怀疑，还有怎么度过长久的将来，该如何调整相处的天平才能让所有情感有处安放，是及时止损还是再踏出一步试一试。你可以无畏，但我必须考虑。”

徐均朔也转过身看着龚子棋，在他眼底看见年轻的火焰和闪亮的星，“谢谢你等我，现在我考虑好了，我也想勇敢。”

龚子棋笑了起来，越笑越像一只得了甜头的柴犬，他伸手揉揉徐均朔软软的头发，把人揽进怀里，“哪有这么麻烦，徐均朔我喜欢你。”

徐均朔别过脸去捶了捶他肩膀：“不愧是你，表白都这么土，没点新意。”

夜幕似海，星辰如火炬，或许下一秒大厦将倾，星河鹭起，天空都要堪堪砸下来。月亮会淹没云海，烟灰会烧到尽头，但他们知道这一刻，不必回看过去，也无需展望未来，他们只属于这一刻。

“那好吧，我换种说法。你是那么珍贵，所以我只想你在我身上被浪费。”

徐均朔扶额：“算了你还是少说两句吧，表白都能说成rap。”说着徐均朔也乐了，他轻轻的笑声穿过胸膛的骨头带起龚子棋心跳的共振。“别回去了，我们在这等天亮吧。”

他们永远年轻，还有好多光阴可以虚度。

——————————END——————————


End file.
